You Can Only Blame Your Problems On The World For So Long
by someonetoloveme
Summary: An unlikely friendship leads to a whilwind romance full of fun, tears, and love. Badboy!Blaine
1. See You Around, Love

"Hey Kurt! I can't believe we're already back! It feels like summer just started yesterday." Mercedes asked cheerfully after engulfing Kurt in a tight hug.

"I wish it was sill summer seeing as I'll be having to deal with those Neanderthals all year." Kurt said as he opened his locker, motioning his head to the football players who were all cheering and giving each other "bro hugs".

"Don't worry Kurt, they can't touch you this year. Plus c'mon, we can finally go to prom this year! Aren't you excited?" Mercedes asked, trying to cheer up her friend. Kurt just sighed in response.

"After last year, I just want to get through this year as under the radar as I can. Pl-" Kurt managed to say before a deep voice that sent chills down his spine interrupted him.

"I don't know how you'll manage to stay under the radar with jeans as tight as those with an ass like yours, but honestly I don't mind." The voice said. Kurt gaped as he turned around to see who was speaking to him that way. What Kurt saw in front of him made his heart almost pound out of his chest. What Kurt saw was the most gorgeous boy on the face of the planet. The boy in front of him wore tight, dark wash jeans, black lace up boots, a forest green t-shirt that brought out his hazel eyes so perfectly, a leather jacket, and slicked back hair. Kurt hadn't realized how long he'd been staring that the boy, but he got an estimate by the smug grin on the other boy's face.

"Like what you see? Staring's for free, touching comes with a price, love." The boy said, and Kurt couldn't even describe what being called 'love' was doing to him. Kurt regained his composure enough to speak.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do than talk to the likes of you." Kurt said haughtily. The boy just continued to smile.

"Ah, you say that now, but we'll see. Oh, by the way, the name's Anderson. Blaine Anderson." Blaine said.

"Why are you telling me your name when I didn't even ask?" Kurt said curtly. Blaine just continued to smile that gorgeous but nerve-wracking smile of his. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine leaned into him to the point where Blaine's lips were right next to Kurt's left ear. Close enough that Kurt's eyes almost fluttered shut at the sound of Blaine's breathing.

"Because you'll be screaming it later." Blaine whispered as Kurt's legs almost gave out. Blaine pulled back self-righteously. Kurt huffed and walked off, Mercedes following (even though honestly, Kurt had forgotten she existed for those few minutes he was talking to Blaine)

"See you around, love!" Blaine yelled after Kurt. Kurt groaned. This year was going to be quite interesting.


	2. You Are All Over The Map

Kurt walked into his AP US History class quietly, trying not to attract any attention as he went to sit at a table in the front row. One thing Kurt had learned his sophomore year was that AP classes were small and there was a really small chance that he'd be stuck with any jocks. Also, AP teachers seemed to care more for their students than regular teachers. Because of these three facts, Kurt always relished in his AP classes and usually did well. He'd purposely taken AP European History as one of his electives last year just for that fact instead of taking something fun like art.

The bell was supposed to go off in five minutes, and then ten minutes for the morning announcements so Kurt set his backpack on the seat next to him (because of his sexuality, in classes where he didn't have any close friends in, no one sat next to him. Kurt had decided to use this to his advantage rather than dwell on it) and pulled out a fashion magazine he'd remembered to stuff in his book bag this morning. He started reading as the remaining students in his class started to file in slowly.

Their teacher walked in right before the bell rang, so Kurt put his magazine back in his backpack and sat up straight to be ready for class. His classmates continued to whisper in hushed tones as the teacher fiddled with the projector so he could put on the morning announcements. After a couple of minutes it seemed he gave up and decided to address the class.

"Good morning students and welcome back to your first day back at William McKinley High School! I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are ready to start the school year. Now, before we begin, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Kevin Richards. I graduated from Ohio State. Let's go Buckeyes!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Obviously this teacher would get along quite well with his dad.

"Anyways, I've been teaching this class for 10 years now, and I was teacher of the year two years ago so I take my class very seriously. AP students are usually the brightest students I receive, so I will be expecting a lot from you. Also, I care a lot for my students, so if you're having any trouble with the class or personally, I will always be here for you."

Kurt scoffed internally. He was so tired of teachers and their bullshit. No teacher had ever been there for him, except maybe Mr. Shuester, but that wasn't until things got really bad. He'd learned that these types of gestures made by teachers usually only applied to the straight students, not the gay ones; or gay _one_, seeing as Kurt was the only out kid at his school. Mr. Richards kept talking but Kurt had heard enough. He was about to start tuning Mr. Richards out when _he _walked in. Not really walked, more like strutted: Blaine fucking Anderson.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Mr. Richards asked curtly, obviously not being happy about the interruption.

"Blaine Anderson. Are you Mr. Richards?" Blaine asked, looking up from the white piece of paper in his hands, most likely his schedule. Kurt was surprised at the respect Blaine was giving Mr. Richards, especially after his conversation with Blaine this morning. Respectful was the last word that came to mind when describing Blaine Anderson.

"Yes I am. I don't mind tardiness, but there's an extent to everything I can deal with. Now, since you're new I'll let it slide, but please don't let this happen again. Now please go take a seat." Mr. Richards said with authority, yet nicely. Kurt may not write him off, just yet.

Blaine's eyes scanned the classroom for an empty seat and stopped at Kurt. Blaine smirked and walked over to Kurt as Mr. Richards began talking again. Kurt put his face in his hand as Blaine stopped in front of the desk next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Blaine asked innocently.

"No." Kurt responded and picked up his backpack, putting it on the floor next to him. He tries to ignore the beautiful boy sitting next to him and focus on the teacher who was speaking.

"Okay, so since it's the first day, and trust me I don't do this very often, I'll let you guys talk to the people around you. Mind you, I'm only letting you do this because the projector isn't working, I don't have enough books to pass out, and I'll probably be out of town tomorrow and day after tomorrow, so there's really no point starting something. So yeah, just keep the volume low and please stay in your seats." Mr. Richards said before he went back to his desk and started working on his laptop.

Kurt sighed. He didn't have many classes with many friends, and this was one of them. Kurt looked at the clock. _20 minutes left. What am I supposed to do for 20 minutes? _Kurt thought before he remembered the magazine and pulled it out. He flipped through it absentmindedly until he felt eyes on him. He put the magazine down and turned in the direction he felt the staring, in the direction of Blaine Anderson.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked shortly. Blaine continued to stare at him until a couple of seconds he was pulled out of his trance.

"You're a boy, reading a fashion magazine, in a high school, in Homophobic Ohio. That doesn't seem like a smart choice." Blaine mentioned.

"You're a boy, wearing a leather jacket with way too much gel in his hair, that doesn't seem like a smart choice." Kurt responded.

"What does one have to do with the other?" Blaine asked.

"I thought we were just pointing out the obvious." Kurt said with a slight smile. He was enjoying this conversation a little too much to his liking. Blaine smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"So why is it that this was the only empty seat in the entire classroom?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt sighed at the question.

"Well, being the only out gay kid in Homophobic Ohio is kind of a downer on the whole social thing. No one wants to "catch the disease"." Kurt said with a slight frown.

"Ah. I get that. You been bullied?" Blaine asks.

"Do you care?" Kurt responds. Blaine sits up and looks at Kurt intensely.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Blaine asks. Kurt shrugs.

"Why would you?" Kurt asks.

"Touché. So what's your name? You already know mine, might as well tell me yours." Blaine says. Kurt hesitates before he responds.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt." Blaine says, sounding like he's testing out the name on his tongue. Either way it sends shivers up Kurt's spine. Shivers he ignores.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asks after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Ask away."

"Why did you transfer here?"

"Hm. I like that."

"Like what?" Kurt asks confused. Blaine smiles.

"Our first conversation. Our first REAL conversation," Blaine says, noticing how Kurt was about to interrupt him and remind him that this wasn't their first conversation, "and you're already asking the question everyone's been thinking since I walked through the door. You're straightforward, to the point. You don't beat around the bush and I like that." Blaine explains.

Kurt stares at Blaine like he's the craziest man in the room. Not many people notice these little things about Kurt, and if they do, they don't care enough to let him know that they've noticed. But Blaine did, and butterflies erupt in Kurt's stomach due to it. For once, someone was noticing Kurt. _Don't get your hopes up. Blaine doesn't like you. Nobody could ever like you, _Kurt thinks, and with that reminder, the butterflies die.

"You never answered my question, you know." Kurt tells Blaine. Blaine ponders what Kurt just said.

"Okay. I'll tell you. And then you can run and tell everyone you know that you know why Blaine Anderson transferred here, because let's be real, everyone's dying to know. I transferred here because my dad decided he didn't want to send me to private school anymore." Blaine answered tensely.

"You went to private school?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, what a shocker, am I right?" Blaine says sarcastically.

"No. Not really. Behind this whole bad boy façade, I could see you being a private school kid. Which school?

"Dalton Academy." Blaine responds and Kurt starts laughing. "What's so funny about me going to Dalton?"

"Just imagining you in a blazer." Kurt says in between laughs. Blaine starts laughing with him too.

"Hey, you'd love the blazer. Everybody loves the blazer." Blaine says cockily.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure. I almost transferred to Dalton last year." Kurt remembered.

"Why?" Blaine asked earnestly.

"Why do you think?" Kurt said sarcastically, gesturing to the school they were in. Blaine understood immediately.

"Ah the bullying. That's actually why I transferred to Dalton in the first place. I went somewhere else my freshman year of high school." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"3 different schools for 3 years of high school? My, my Blaine Anderson, you are all over the map." Kurt said in a southern tone, which made Blaine laugh.

"Yeah, obviously fitting in at school is NOT my forte." Blaine said, still chuckling.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's not my forte either. Hell the number of friends I have at this school I can count on one hand, but the number of people who hate me I can't even begin to count." Kurt says tensely.

"Ah, being gay comes with a price my friend." Blaine said just as the bell starts to ring. Kurt gets out of his seat and picks up his backpack.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, and for the record, I don't care about why you transferred here, and if you don't want me telling anyone, I'm not going to, not that I was even planning to. You seem nice enough, and I'm not a total bitch. So I'll see you around Blaine Anderson." Kurt says as he walks out the room.


	3. That's Pretty Messed Up

Kurt walks into his AP Physics class a bit early, seeing as he didn't stop to talk to any of his friends. It seemed whoever made the schedules this year had gone against him and put all of his friends in classes all the way on the other side of the school from him. Though he hasn't seen any jocks either, so that was a plus.

Kurt walks into the somewhat empty classroom and sits down in the front, like he does with all his classes. He pulls out his magazine and starts reading before a tan hand comes up and pulls the magazine out of his hands. Kurt looks up in fear, ready to see a jock come to beat him up, but relaxes when he sees it's only Blaine with a smirk on his face. Blaine plops down in the seat next to Kurt. Kurt turns to Blaine.

"What are the odds that we have the same classes for first and second period?" Kurt asks.

"Not very likely." Blaine replied lightly.

"Here, let me see your schedule." Kurt says, attempting to snatch Blaine's schedule but Blaine is too quick for him.

"Aw, but sweetie, surprises are the best!" Blaine says mockingly.

Kurt continues to grab at Blaine's schedule but Blaine continues to be one step ahead of him. Giving up, Kurt crosses his arms and fake pouts, facing the front. Blaine sighs and rolls his eyes and hands Kurt his schedule. Kurt proceeds to stick his tongue out as he pulls out his schedule and gives Blaine's schedule a once over and gapes.

"We literally have every class together except for third period. How is this possible?" Kurt says in awe. Blaine scrunches his eyebrows and looks at both schedules and smiles.

"Well obviously someone wants us to get together. Who are we to say no?" Blaine says as he puts his arm around Kurt. Kurt huffs and pulls Blaine's arm off of him.

"In your dreams, Anderson." Kurt says as the teacher walks in and starts speaking but Kurt can't concentrate because Blaine has his pencil in his mouth and it's all Kurt can think about. Finally the teacher hands them a worksheet and asks them to work on it until class is over. Kurt easily finishes the worksheet in a few minutes and apparently so does Blaine because Blaine has his head down on his desk. Just as Kurt puts his pencil down, Blaine picks his head back up.

"Finished?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. How about you?"

"Same. I took a block class last year doing Physics and Chemistry together, but apparently the Physics part doesn't count here so I have to redo it. It's nice though, because this class is gonna be a breeze." Blaine says nonchalantly.

"Wow, Physics and Chemistry at the same time? That sounds hard." Kurt notes.

"Not really."

"So I gotta ask, I looked at Dalton's curriculum and everything last year and it's an amazing school. Why would your dad send you back here? I mean if it was money troubles I read that you could still stay if you were already a student there. So why? Sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries here." Kurt said slowly, trying not to upset Blaine.

"It's fine, I spent more than 5 minutes with you and I didn't hate you so we're probably gonna be friends. Um, my dad came back from being away and decided he wanted to spend more time with me, not taking into account that the feeling's not mutual. So yeah, he thought it would be a good idea to rip me from a comfortable environment where I'd grown and prospered for his own selfish needs. Sorry that's probably a lot more than you asked for. I don't talk to people much." Blaine said bitterly. Kurt was taken aback at the boy who had been nothing but jolly, though inappropriate since they'd met. _Then again, you only met him one period ago, _Kurt remembered.

"Well for what it's worth, I don't agree with your dad either. That's pretty messed up." Kurt replied, but Blaine didn't say anything, he just stared off into space. Kurt took the hint and didn't talk to him, leaving as the bell rang.


	4. Class A Stalker Behavior

Kurt got to 5th period having forgotten about his previous interactions with Blaine. He had French 3rd period with Rachel and Mercedes, which was entertaining in itself due to the fact that the two bicker like an old married couple as Kurt watches from the sidelines. They all walked to lunch together where they sat at a lunch table with all the other glee kids. Kurt looked around for Blaine, but didn't see him, so shrugged it off and went on with his lunch. Kurt's 5th period consisted of Peer Leadership with Brittany and Tina. He doesn't have to do much in this class, just run errands for the office staff when they ask him to which isn't very often. He pretty much just talking fashion with Tina and discussing Lord Tubbington with Brittany. AP Language Arts is where Kurt's day gets a little more interesting.

Kurt walks into his almost full Language Arts class disheveled, due to a last minute errand run for Mrs. Heber in the Attendance Office. He looks around and sees an empty seat in the middle. Kurt sits down right as the bell rings and sigh, running a hand through his hair before pulling out a mirror trying to make sure that his hair hasn't been ruined. Mrs. Heber started class when Kurt realized that he didn't see Blaine in the class. _I'm pretty sure he's supposed to have this class with me, _Kurt thought as he pretended to pay attention to the teacher. It was literature, which was an easy A for Kurt, so he didn't have to worry.

Kurt tries to pay attention to what his teacher is saying but his mind continues to wander back to the boy with curly black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Halfway through he decides to indulge himself and think about Blaine, just for a little bit. _Okay Kurt, you don't usually allow yourself to daydream a boy who you have no chance with, but a little bit of daydreaming won't kill you. God he's so beautiful, but then again he could probably get any guy he wants, why would he settle for me? I'm just me. Plus I'm pretty sure all he wants is sex, and I've never even kissed anybody, well anybody that counts so obviously I don't think he wants it from me. Plus I don't wanna sleep with him either, so there's that. Except let's be real, I've only known him for a couple of periods and I'm already wrapped around his finger, what am I going to do? I can't let this happen._

Kurt's 7th period Honors Precalculus class goes the same way. He spends the entire class period thinking about Blaine and everything about Blaine. His hair, his eyes, his lips, his arms, the muscles on his arms, his jacket, his legs in those jeans he was wearing today, and his lace up combat boots. He's still thinking about Blaine when the bell rings, signifying the end of the school day, when he goes to his locker to put his books away, as he's walking to his car in the Junior parking lot. The only thing that makes him stop thinking about Blaine is seeing Blaine leaning against his motorcycle in the junior parking lot, right next to Finn's truck. Kurt walks up to the truck and checks the door, scoffing when he sees that Finn forgot to lock his car _again_. This catches Blaine's attention.

"What're you laughing at?" Blaine asks Kurt. Kurt turns around to face Blaine and the sight of the raven-haired boy puts a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, Finn forgot to lock his car, again."

"Hmm," is all Blaine says. Kurt decides to try and keep the conversation going.

"So why weren't you there for 6th and 7th period?"

"Ahh, I decided I'd had enough of school for one day so I left."

"And then you decided to come back? That doesn't make much sense." Kurt comments, motioning to Blaine leaning against his bike in the school parking lot.

"Well for some reason I couldn't get this boy out of my head. He has perfectly coiffed hair, painted on jeans, and a killer smile. So I thought I'd come back and ask him if he wanted a ride home."

"Oh." Kurt manages, trying to keep his smile in place to not give Blaine any notice of the emotions running through him. His throat closes up. He attempts to clear it. _Of course, there's always another boy, _Kurt thinks bitterly. Blaine continues to look at Kurt expectantly.

"So what do you say? Do you want a ride home? You do know I was talking about you, right?" Blaine says with a hit of sadness in his voice. Kurt doesn't know why he's says the last line so sadly, but he can't seem to be bothered to care when Blaine just asked him if he wants a ride home. Kurt nods and blushes at Blaine's bluntness. Then he remembers the contraption he's about to ride on with Blaine.

"We're riding on this?" Kurt asks hesitantly, a little scared.

"Yup. Is Kurt Hummel scared?" Blaine asks teasingly, a smile playing on his lips. Kurt laughs mockingly.

"No. I just don't want to get helmet hair. Like you said, my hair is perfect." Kurt says, pointing at the helmet placed on the back of Blaine's bike.

"Hey Hummel, I didn't say that stuff to stroke your ego."

"Hey Anderson, if you want anything of yours stroked, you'll shut up and let me have my moment." Kurt replies jokingly.

"Ooh Kurt, you play dirty. How am I supposed to drive with a hard on?" Blaine says and Kurt knows his comment is untrue because Blaine does NOT have a hard on.

"Sounds like your problem, not mine. Let me just text Finn that I have a ride home. Do you know where I live?" Kurt asks as he pulls out his phone and sends the text quickly to Finn. Blaine looks at him shyly, and nods.

"Yeah I do."

"Okay, that is Class A stalker behavior. How do you know where I live?"

"Hey, in my defense, when you're about to ask someone to give them a ride you do your homework. I looked you up and found your address. Wasn't very hard, you should look into that." Blaine says defensively. Kurt just laughs at Blaine's scared demeanor.

"Okay stalker, let's go to my house." Kurt says strapping on his helmet. Blaine smiles and sits on his motorcycle, Kurt sitting behind him.

"You might wanna wrap your arms around my stomach so you don't, you know, fall off." Blaine mentions. Kurt sighs and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt doesn't see the wide smile on Blaine's face as he turns on his motorcycle and drives out of the school parking lot.


	5. Hazel-Eyed Boy

The ride to Kurt's house was uneventful, except for the lingering fact that it was on a motorcycle being driven by a person Kurt hadn't even known for a school day because he skipped half of his classes to find out where Kurt lived. Kurt kept reminding himself that this whole thing wasn't crazy, but he was starting to doubt it. The ride itself though wasn't as scary as Kurt imagined it would be. It was shorter than Kurt would like to admit, but pretty calm nonetheless. Kurt had to admit, Blaine was a pretty good driver.

As they reached Kurt's house, Blaine stopped in Kurt's driveway. It was empty, due to the fact that Burt and Carole weren't home from their respective jobs, and Finn apparently was coming home later than expected. Kurt got off the bike a little reluctantly (he could literally _FEEL_ Blaine's six pack from where his hands where) and took off his helmet. He looked at Blaine who looked absolutely adorable as he took off his helmet too and ran his fingers through his hair. When Kurt felt his hair was fine, he finally turned to Blaine to talk to him.

"Thanks so much for the ride home. It wasn't as bad as I expected." Kurt said nonchalantly to Blaine. Blaine smiled up at him due to the fact that he was still on his bike.

"I'm glad you're not freaked. I kind of expected you to freak though." Blaine said with a chuckle as Kurt shot him his best bitch glare.

"I would not freak out due to a ride home on a motorcycle!" Kurt said haughtily.

"Yeah, well now I know." Blaine said happily.

Kurt was about to say his goodbye when Blaine took his hand. Sparks shot up Kurt's hand and he almost pulled away, but Blaine's grip was too tight. Not tight enough to constrict blood, but tight enough that Kurt could tell this was important. Blaine just stared at Kurt's hand sadly. Kurt took his other hand and picked up Blaine's chin and lifted Blaine's face to look at his. Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes and tried not to melt at how gorgeous they were.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine cleared his throat.

"It's nothing. It's stupid." Blaine replied, his eyes falling to Kurt's hand, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sure it's not stupid. C'mon, I can't handle suspense." Kurt says with a slight pout, hoping to make Blaine share. Blaine sighs and looks up at Kurt.

"I just wanted to thank you for not buying into this whole bad boy thing. A lot of people avoid me because of this. They don't look at who I am, they just see the leather jacket and the motorcycle and they're on their way. You didn't see me like that, and I just really appreciate it." Blaine said slowly, looking at Kurt's face for any indication of his reaction. Kurt is quite taken aback by what Blaine says.

"Obviously, you know we don't know each other very well and-" Blaine rambles before Kurt interrupts him.

"I don't really know what to say. That was such a nice thing you just said and I'm kind of speechless. Thank you for being a nice person, even with all the crude jokes you make." Kurt replied with a smile on his face. After his response, the beaming look on Blaine's face made Kurt have the irresistible urge to kiss all his troubles away.

"If we stay friends, I promise to stop making the jokes." Blaine says seriously to Kurt.

"Well then I guess you'll have to try out your jokes on someone else, Blaine." Kurt says happily. Blaine laughs.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kurt asks. Blaine smiles and looks at his watch, then frowns.

"I can't, my mom's gonna be home in a few and I like to be there when she is." Blaine said sadly. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"It's cool, maybe another time. Bye Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt says as he starts walking towards his house.

He hears Blaine's motorcycle engine start. He turns around as he reaches his door to see Blaine pulling out of his driveway. Blaine stops and waves to Kurt before driving off. After Kurt sees Blaine turn the corner off of his street, he plops down on his porch and thinks about the hazel-eyed boy he's slowly falling in love with.


End file.
